1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid ejection apparatus configured to eject liquid.
2. Description of the Related Art
There is known a liquid ejection apparatus including a head having an ejection face in which a multiplicity of ejection openings are formed for ejecting liquid such as ink. When the liquid has not been ejected from the ejection openings for a long time, viscosity of liquid near the ejection openings increases due to vaporization of water of the liquid, causing clogging of the ejection openings. There is known the following liquid ejection apparatus for avoiding the clogging of the ejection openings, for example.
In this apparatus, an ejection face is covered with a recessed capping unit to form an ejection space isolated from an outside space. This apparatus includes an air conditioner having an air channel whose air inlet and air outlet are formed in a bottom face of the capping unit. Humid air is supplied from the air inlet into the ejection space, and air in the ejection space is discharged from the air outlet, so that liquid near the ejection openings is humidified. This humidification suppresses vaporization of the liquid being near the ejection openings and prevents the clogging of the ejection openings.